


Slouching towards Bethlehem

by larasorna



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Translation, from english to russian, psyche myth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Мэллори видит мужчину во сне, пока вокруг них рушится мир.





	Slouching towards Bethlehem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slouching towards Bethlehem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321559) by [Albion19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/pseuds/Albion19). 



Ее имя означает «несчастливая». Кто вообще так называет ребенка? Те, кто знает, что уготовили звезды той, чья родословная разрастается как грибы после дождя.

Мэллори пришла в этот мир, сопровожденная не криками восторга, но содроганием от предчувствия чего-то ужасного. Ее мать, не больший ребенок, чем Мэллори сейчас, сделала свой последний вдох, в то время как Мэллори делала свой первый. Беременность сопровождалась необъяснимой быстротой и жуткой болью. Ее мать умерла с улыбкой на губах. В жизни Мэллори не было отца, лишь предположительный ночной странник.

Когда она стала достаточно взрослой, Мэллори спросила о значении своего имени. Она была воспитана бабушкой, которая дала ей откровенный ответ, возможно слишком откровенный для ребенка шести лет. Мэллори предназначена тяжкая поездка по дороге жизни, более того, ей выпал билет первого класса прямиком до конца света. Ее прабабка предвидела это, и то, что ничего нельзя было сделать дабы остановить подобное. Они пытались.

— Твоя прабабушка увидела это во сне. Огромный бледный змей возьмет тебя в жены, когда мир будет в огне. Мужчина без смертного отца. Ты обручишься с монстром.

Мэллори испугалась, но ей пришлось напомнить себе, что ей нравились змеи, даже самые большие. Но вскоре она стала исследовать другие свои странности, позабыв об ужасном пророчестве. Одним утром, к всеобщему удивлению, старый кот бабушки проснулся энергичным котенком. Бутоны роз цвели зимой, а Хэллоуин в их городке продолжался как минимум неделю, пока она не нашла свою бабушку на местной парковке.

Время было податливой материей для Мэллори, она могла придать ему ту форму, которая была ей угодна, пропуская его сквозь пальцы как дым. Однажды она вышла из школы и все исчезло, превратившись в обугленные угли и пепел, оставляя лишь каменные ступени. Ужасная пустошь простиралась во все стороны, поэтому Мэллори закрыла глаза и произнесла волшебные слова, которым ее научила бабушка.

— Уходи! Уходи! Уходи!

Когда она открыла глаза, мир вернулся на свое место — лиственные деревья и счастливые, не превратившиеся в подгорелые тосты, дети вокруг. Она побежала домой чтобы рассказать обо всем бабушке, которая лишь устало кивнула. Это было не видение, а скорее шаг в будущее, которое невозможно изменить.

— Но я сделаю это! Я смогу!

— Возможно ты и смогла бы, Мэлли…но, существует зверь, ждущий тебя. Отвратительное белое создание, что желает окутать тебя своим телом и раздавить.

Мэллори помотала головой, все еще напугана, но готовая к сопротивлению.

— Пусть только попытается, я превращу его обратно в яйцо.  
Бабушка улыбнулась, но во взгляде не было ни капли счастья:

— Думаю, это яйцо уничтожит все, что у тебя есть, дорогая. Ах, не бери себе в голову. Ты голодна?

Они ели яйца и французские тосты.

 

***

 

Прошли года и мысли о конце света и белых змеях стали все менее и менее важными. Хоть раз в жизни, она перестала быть несчастливой девчушкой и превратилась в одаренную ведьму. Настоящий вундеркинд. У нее были друзья, хоть некоторые девушки и считали ее фриком и учительской подлизой, но Мэллори было все равно. Она была счастлива, а будущее представлялось ясным. После месяца ее обучения, по школе пополз слух, что она — следующая Верховная. Мэллори была полна энтузиазма, пока не вспомнила, что ее будущее не включает прохождение Семи чудес, а скорее свидетельство их разрушения.

 

***

 

Дерево было огромным, его верхушка исчезала в тумане, а испанский лишайник развевался с его ветвей. Красные яблоки устилали землю на километры. Некоторые из них гнили и казалось, что трава была выкрашена в кровь. Корчась, запах был стойким и одурманивающим, из прожилок выделялись пот и копоть. Он не позволял увидеть своего лица, ведь она не показывала своего. Это казалось справедливым. Холмы вокруг полыхали, а небо превратилось в радиоактивный кровоподтек. Он зарычал, когда та попыталась развеять облака и позволить солнцу засиять. Тьма вернулась вновь, когда он поцеловал ее в губы.

— Не бойся, — сказал он. Его голос был спокойным.

Она коснулась его завивающихся прядей.

— Я предлагаю тебе возможность жить.

Но он лишь помотал головой. Он толкнул ее, и мертвые восстали под ними, слезно крича после наступления судного дня. Она пробудила их с земли и снова уложила, отправляя в долгий сон, чувствуя пальцы вокруг своей шеи.

— Они не заслуживают спасения.

— А ты заслуживаешь?

Он не ответил, лишь прижался губами к месту, где были его пальцы. Меж ними появилась нежность, словно принятие того, чего они хотели достичь. Вместе они могут начать новое — никакого Бога, никакого Дьявола. Никакой притворной людской морали, лишь божественный порядок под их началом.

Сжечь все до тла, дабы взрастить нечто новое.

 

***

 

Этот безликий мужчина, белый змей, который был предсказан ей как монстр, посещал ее каждые ночи. Они занимались любовью, а потом она возлежала рядом, касаясь щекой его гладкой груди. Его сердцебиение было спокойным и уверенным. Его пальцы играли с ее волосами, пока те смотрели как земля покрывается пеплом и существа бродили в тенях.

— Они не смеют подходить ближе.

— Жалкие существа.

— Они бы вкусили тебя, если бы им представился такой шанс.

— Лучшее блюдо, которое они могли бы получить, — пробормотала она и его грудь содрогнулась от смеха. Ее плоть сожгла бы их изнутри.

— Лишь я могу вкусить тебя, — он опустился вниз и раздвинул ее ноги. Его лицо затемнено мглой, никаких черт не угадать, но она чувствовала его напряжение и детское собственничество. — Никто кроме меня.

— Разве это справедливо? — она поджала губы.

— Я отказываюсь ото всех и от всего ради тебя. Я жду.

Она знала, что это правда. Она была девственницей, и хоть Мэллори могла делать все, что пожелает, она решила не торопиться. Он повторил за ней. Когда мир наконец-то остыл, они заснули под деревом.

 

***

 

Мэллори не проронила ни слова о своих снах, лишь каждый день желала поскорее заснуть и оказаться в его объятиях. Маленькая часть ее, семя тьмы, предвкушало конец света. Это был единственный способ увидеть его.  
Все возрастало из тьмы, так почему это должно ужасать?! Она не была жестокой или трусихой. Мэллори может придать миру света и добра.

 

***

 

— Добро? — Он хмыкнул. Он сидел, упиравшись спиной в дерево, держа Мэллори в объятьях.

—Ты бы не хотел, чтобы мир был как прежде?

— Нет, поэтому я и уничтожил его. Нет больше правил и лицемерия, лишь свобода.

Мэллори оглядела мир вдоль и поперек и не нашла ничего, даже чудовищ.

— Есть только мы.

— Ненадолго, — его рука прижалась к ее животу, пуская мурашки по коже. Какое дитя может родиться в небытие? Ее бабушка, перед тем как умереть, сказала, что белый змей поглотит ее дитя сразу же как та родит, а следом и ее саму.

Мэллори поднялась, защищая живот вглядываясь в человека, уничтожившего мир. Он не хотел показывать своего лица, ведь был монстром — белолицым монстром, и Мэл знала, что все эти разговоры о новом начале — лишь бессмыслица. Он всего лишь хотел хаоса, крови и тьмы.

Она сделала шаг назад, зацепившись за яблоки. Он потянулся к ней, но та лишь вонзила пальцы в землю закричав:

— Уходи!

Земля разделилась на части, забирая ее в свои глубины, оставляя ничто лишь пустое место.

 

***

 

Майкл проснулся с криком, сжимая руки в кулаки. Он перерывал землю вновь и вновь, пытаясь вернуть ее, но она исчезла. Синие розы росли из того места, под которым она исчезла. Лепестки резко превращались в облако бабочек. Солнце сияло, и они окружили его, пока тот кричал.

Он вдохнул и закрыл лицо ладонями:

— Она не сможет все вернуть обратно, кем бы она ни была. Мне она не нужна.

Она была ведьмой, а значит он сотрет с лица земли каждый ковен. Ничто не встанет на пути у цели, для которой он рожден.

 

***

 

Мэллори знала, что ей делать — то, для чего она была рождена, поэтому, когда Верховная посвятила ее в свой план, та согласилась.  
Майкл Лэнгдон понятия не имел, что было уготовлено для него.


End file.
